To Be With You
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: To be Alpha, Derek not only needs a pack, but a couple. But the man who suits him – does not reciprocate. At first... Translated from the original story which was in Russian...also based off of a youtube fan video.


Title: To Be With You

Author: Salomeya0801

Posted by: Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Derek/Stiles (main), Derek/Isaac (secondary), others when necessary

Rating: G to NC17

Genre: AU / Drama / Humor / Romance

Size: around 68,000 words so far…10, 600 this chapter

Summary: To be Alpha, Derek not only needs a pack, but a couple. But the man who suits him – does not reciprocate. At first...

Important information: Since this was written before the events of the last series (and did not know what they will be), this fic Jackson is a normal werewolf, Lydia is the Kanima, I don't think Boyd is in the beginning but will probably be in the story before the end.

**This is NOT my story. I found this story after watching an amazing youtube video based off the original fic. The original fic is in Russian (I think…) so I decided to translate it so I could read it and ended up getting a lot of requests to post it somewhere so I decided to do some editing and post it to fanfiction. If you want to leave reviews here you are more than welcome to, I can let the original author know to check the site to read them. I'm sorry if parts of the story do not make sense, I am going to do my best at editing it without actually changing the story because it's not mine. I'm afraid after reading through it that even I was confused on what was trying to be said so I thought it best if I left those parts alone because I do not want to offend the original author by changing something to something completely different. I will do my best though to edit what I can.**

**The Youtube video for this is the same title as this fic and the original diary where this is posted in Russian is linked in the descriptions section. I'm currently on my laptop and do not have internet access so I cannot give you the account name of the Youtube video poster but I'm pretty sure if you type in 'To be with you Derek/Stiles' you will most likely find the video fairly quickly. I suggest you watch the video because it is amazing and it's the reason why I wanted to translate and read this so much. Sorry for the long note but I need to make a few things clear before I posted this…enjoy!**

Chapter 1

As a new pack and with a new Alpha they quickly developed their own traditions. All werewolves go to Derek's house on Friday night to discuss the latest news about hunters, other werewolves (who are more often to come and see to their territory) and talk about everything that seemed important or dangerous. Sometimes after Derek went hunting, after taking Scott and Jackson with him, Isaac and Eric stayed while he trained himself - in safe mode. At the weekend Derek chooses their wards - and they all company or spend time together at home Stiles (whose father is always on duty on Saturdays and did not have anything against stiles' friends), or went out of town to combine exercise with a picnic werewolves and conventional human outdoor activities. Relatively quiet life lasted almost a month. Almost a month since then, as Derek became Alpha. Almost a month has passed since the last full moon...

**2 days later**

"The first full moon, that we will hold a pack. This is very important and very dangerous." Derek voice gave out a voltage, but deliberately relaxed pose was to signal to the contrary (he lay back with a bottle of beer in one hand, taking up most of the sofa in Stiles' living room).

"If it's dangerous, stay away from me and my couch in 2 days." Stiles grumbled, "And Move!"

Derek ignored the request, but when Stiles hardly squeezed herself on the sofa, licked his lips and with an unpleasant grin stretched one leg, putting her boyfriend to his knees. Everyone was laughing, until Stiles awkwardly tried to shake off the alien limb, shouting, "Ugh! Bad dog! Place! Booth! Fuck off! ".

"What is the danger, Derek?" Scott interrupted the romp on the couch. "I mean, we have everything in order, right? We have a flock, there is an alpha, there is a place to be reincarnated in a full moon" (this overgrown dense forest around the lake a few miles from the city, they looked carefully for a long time.)

"Yes," Derek turned serious again, Stiles froze under his foot, "But first, we do not know how to behave in the pack when the animal instincts prevails over the individual. Second, we do not know whether we will find some new hunters, non-Argent and if they will seek us out, I have no doubt. Oh, and, third, I cannot say exactly what scenario will develop this night..."

In this the older werewolf hesitated, issuing what bothered him most. First he started with Jackson…

"Stop, stop, stop!...Are you trying to say, you are not sure whether you would be able to control the situation? What we reincarnate and thou shalt not know what to do next? And what can we do to not pereubivat each other?!

Jackson wanted to continue, but in the next second had to concentrate all his efforts on trying to breathe, as he was suspended a few inches off the floor and against the wall by a snarling werewolf with red eyes.

"If anything, I'll kill you first!" Derek whispered hoarsely, but then, after dumping Jackson to the floor, continued in human form, turning to the others, "I will monitor the situation in any way I can. But I do not know which one would cause the situation. I...umm...no experience. While…

"A theory?" Alison voice casts "Do you know what should happen in theory? What happens in the Moon with other packs?"

Derek frowned. The only pack that he knew was killed because of him. And while they were still alive, he was a stupid rebel who refused to be part of the family, to conduct a full moon together. He was always a loner, until he met the woman...who turned hunter, which provided the death and despair that turned the flame, which seems to have burned much of his soul. Two of Hales' were Alphas before. Derek Hale does not know what he ought to know as the alpha. He was not ready. Was not even willing to tell what he knew...in theory. But his pack was waiting for a response.

"In theory, we are to confirm the hierarchy to who hunts and catches a couple of deer, divide the booty, and then go to sleep."

"Confirm the hierarchy?" Isaac asked cautiously. "We still have to fight?"

"Not necessarily. You might just fall in front of me on your backs and lift your legs." Derek declared Magnanimously. Scott, Jackson and Eric chuckled.

"Okay. But, what if something goes wrong?" Mused Lydia, "Maybe I should go with you and look from afar? My transformation is not dependent on the moon; I'm completely in control of them. I could warn of the danger or run away if I become a danger to any of you."

"No, Lydia! Hell, who needs such a sacrifice?"

"Jackson, you're so cute when depict caring! But I'm not a man and do not propose to sacrifice, and support."

"Lydia law." Supported Alison "She also a werewolf, just not a wolf. I'm a hunter, and I can stand up for myself. Also, Scott did not even touch me on the full moon. We have tested, and will not allow anyone to insult. We Lydia will your insurance."

"Excellent! And I'll be your safe haven!" Stiles announced "I'll sit at home and be very, very quiet!"

"You must with Lydia and Alison, and be ready to quickly take them back to the city, if necessary." Cut off Scott.

"Or be eaten, if we do not find a deer" Jackson said with a stretched smile.

"I need aconitic bullets. And one aconitic enema for Jackson." Stiles snarked backed sarcastically.

"And diapers for myself, but Stiles?" Derek smiled "I feel like you're a little sweaty with excitement…"

"Shut up, pervert! Sniff at someone else!"

**~! #$%!~**

"Food, water, extra clothes, wet wipes, dry wipes, toilet paper...Stiles, why so much...um...paper products?" Scott asked as he packed the trunk of Derek's car with the next package.

"We're going to the forest. Perhaps the whole night. Away from civilization and the gifts of comfort!" Spoke passionately by Stiles, clutching plastic packaging trays. "I can even bring the happy memories!"

"Happy memories...toilet paper...I see." Scott laughed even with plastic plates on his head.

"Where is your boring first letter of the Greek alphabet?" Stiles asked after a while, taking stock funds from fleas and ticks?

"He can hear you..." Scott said, lowering his voice.

"O...ohh, well, what I had in mind, he's probably taking a shower on the track, right? With different means out there...well, for the soul..."

"Stiles..." smile coming down the steps Derek was the one that Stilinski called himself "say more thank yous alive." "Worried about my cleanliness? You're very chistyulya, right? Less than an hour ago, out of the shower and...what's this? You changed the soap? Decided that the flavor of "Wild Strawberries" it is still very childish?"

"Fuck, what is this? Why the hell do you keep sniffing me? Scott, I do not know what it is about the clearing, I do this..."

"Stiles, all right. Oh, Alison!..." The guy rushed to the appropriate hunter.

"Yes, Stiles, all right." Derek quietly crept up from behind and getting very close, leaned over to Stiles's ear "Suits "Wild Strawberries" your own smell is a little too sweet, so...feminine..."

Derek quietly laughed when Stiles sprang from him as if bitten, turning abruptly, with a red face.

"Fuck off of me, you fucking asshole! I hate you!"

"And I feel fear and excitement..."

"I feel like I am going to be sick!" Stiles raised his middle finger, and then took a quick step toward his jeep. Lydia and Allison were sitting in it.

~! #$%!~

Lydia reincarnated and helped Alison climb the tree where the girl was sitting comfortably with a crossbow in a tangle of large branches, as if in a nest. Lydia herself jumped from one tree to the other side of the clearing and got so high because of its dense foliage so not to be seen. Jackson, Erica, Scott and Isaac folded jackets and shoes in the trunk of the jeep to, impersonating, soil as little clothing. Derek parked his car some distance away, when he came out of the darkness, coming to rest, his eyes shone like two red beams from a laser pointer. Stiles laughs at this comparison.

"Hey, teacher, Cyborg, and what should I do when your little night tour?"

"Shut up, sit in the car, watch the road, in case, contact Alison or beep loudly. And Stiles...lock all the doors and check that the windows are closed."

"What if I need to go to the toilet?"

"Be patient."

"It's humiliating!"

"That's an order." Derek glared back pointedly, but this time, Stiles was not funny.

Midnight was less than an hour. Flock gathered in a clearing. Stiles in the car and can see the visible silhouettes in the moonlight. And when they began to change, he noticed it right away. The sudden beep in the silence of the car made Stiles jump, he impatiently grabbed the mobile and read SMS from Alison: "It has begun. Stay in touch. " Stiles put the phone on the passenger seat and slid deeper down in the back - he knew he had to take a closer look at the sides, but in fact more than anything wanted to blink. Off the field he heard discordant growl - as predicted by Hale, werewolves "confirmed the hierarchy": The Alpha already flanked Jackson, clutching his throat and clawing the ground, Scott growled at the right in an aggressive mood. Isaac and Erica growled at each other a bit further, too, clearly intending to mate. Soon Scott was in vzvignul pain, flying a few meters from a powerful strike and Derek hit the thick tree trunk. Jackson had already crawled to the side and no longer occurs. Derek moved to the side of Isaac, the subjugation of Erica, but as he approached, Isaac frightened, sniffed and then promptly ran under the feet of the Alpha, falling on his back and lifting his paws. Stiles in the car chuckled. Derek lightly, but not by much nipped Isaac on his stomach, and then rubbed his face protectively on his shoulder before timidly approaching Erica. When all the werewolves surrounded the leader, he raised his muzzle to the sky and howled his pack caught the wolf song. When Derek turned and headed into the woods, the others dutifully ran after him. Stiles looked around and sighed with relief. While everything went according to plan.

He was awakened by a phone call. Did not realize where he was and grabbed his cell phone and said too loudly…

"Yes! Yes! What the hell? What time is it!"

"Stiles, quiet...It's me. Are you asleep?"

"Ahh...no...no, I just thought...what? How are you? Lydia?" The guy tried to speak in the same low whisper, as Alison.

"Mmm, I do not know...All through the 3 hours we were all quiet. And then Scott and Jackson came back, you see them?"

Stiles stared into the dark and quickly found Scott sitting in the waiting position and staring up…at the tree. Tree on which Alison sat! Oh, shit! At the other end of the clearing, looking up, around two thick trunks ran Jackson.

"Alison, they saw you with Lydia? I mean, scent and want to eat? Do you need help?! What do I do? Damn!"

"No, no! Do you not see? They came with a catch, next to my tree Scott put something like a small deer, and Jackson brought to the tree...Lydia sees a fox. They sort of brought food to us...I mean, I do not think they want to do us harm. Rather, it is caring. In short, I'm going to go down…"

"What?! No, no, no! Alison, please - do not! Alison, this is a bad idea! Derek with kill us! Or some of them! By the way, where are the others and Derek? Alison? Hello! Hello! Cherrrrrrt!"

Sweating, Styles watched as Allison deftly climbed down the shaft, holding large branches. Scott strongly expressed impatience at the bottom, then jumping up, he looked at her, then again nervously sitting on the ground. Jackson did not pay attention to them, totally focused on the movements of Lydia, and it seems to move to the upper branches of the tree, taking away somewhere to the right of Jackson's car. Stiles froze when Alison jumped to the ground, next to Scott – what's he supposed to do now? Shoot at Scott? Honk? Try to go to the meadow, no questions Alison? He had no time to do anything. Scott jumped to Alison and...down on all fours and licked her hand. And when she began to stroke his ear, uterine purred, all kinds of expressing extreme pleasure. Stiles could only watch as Scott stood up, gently but firmly grabbed the girl in his arms and carried her into the thicket, probably directly to the lake.

"Twins." Stiles commented on happenings and looked...

"No..." he groaned, locking eyes with the red eyes of the Alpha.

~! #$%!~

Stiles woke again by his mobile, but this time he recovered almost immediately.

"Hello, Alison? Are you all right? Where are you?"

"Look…we are back."

Stiles watched with relief as Scott and Allison walked out of the woods, holding hands. After a minute, on the other side appeared Jackson and Lydia. Lydia carried on her shoulders something gingerly, upon closer examination it turned out to be a fox. Stiles was out of the car with the intention of quickly running to the nearest bush but froze. Derek was asleep on the pavement, his back to the rear wheel of the jeep. Because of the sound of the door he woke up and opened his eyes. The man and the boy just looked at each other, Stiles looked away, and Derek started to rise.

"Derek? Hi! Have you been here?" Scott greeted him.

"No, come, perhaps, an hour ago..." the man said hoarsely, as if to change the subject. He asked in a louder voice, "Where are Isaac and Erica? Has anyone seen them?"

"I saw Isaac a few hours ago…he ran under the cliff on which I was with Jackson..." Began Lydia "Hmmm...where we were...Isaac seemed to be chasing a rabbit."

"And there's Erica." said Alison. She herself tried to smooth her disheveled hair, her windbreaker zipper was broken and half torn.

Erica went around the car with Derek closer to the others. After another half an hour Isaac came out of the woods. Lydia and Alison had already slept in the back of the jeep. But everything else is negotiable, except Derek, and Isaac looked cheerful, relaxed and full of energy. The Alpha was slightly pale and frowning, trying to reach out quietly. Isaac clearly slept on the go. Stiles was unusually quiet.

"So, we managed to form a pack. Hunters avoid the full moon. And learn more about our domestic wolves." Derek mused.

"Yeah!" whined Jackson "Our inner wolf and domestic rabbits!"

"Poor Lydia,." Erica pulled a grimace. "She got very anxious rabbit-loser in the world!"

"And who, I wonder, has got this talkative rabbit?" Retorted Jackson.

"None of your business!" Cut a flared Erica.

"No, seriously, you were not with Derek. So...Isaac?" Jackson openly rejoiced.

"I told you to shut up!" Erica growled, showing her ferocious animal shape.

"I have not been with Erica..." gently input Isaac. "I was up in the morning and could not catch any normal production, so that no time or effort to find a pair left. With Erica tonight after treatment we did not meet."

"Erica, you do not have to tell me who your pair was today. But I want to know, do cause harm to this man?" Asked Derek.

"No! I...I love this man...And tonight, when I brought him to the threshold of his prey, he recognized me. And accepted..." Eric murmured shyly.

"God, how pathetic! Straight Santa Barbara for the monsters!"

"Shut up, Jackson!" Ordered Derek.

"Derek, are you?..." Began Scott carefully. "You're not looking for a couple? You disappeared at the same time. We drove...I thought this production meant your...uh...female?"

"Babe, listen, I do not have to hear it!" Stiles Suddenly leapt. "Sexual Problem werewolves, this is beyond me! Do not want to know nothing about your courtship, nor about your females, nor about all this bullshit with offerings of dead animals! I'm wildly tired and going home!"

To the surprise of the others, Derek did not respond to the sharpening of Stiles. He turned to his car, throwing her way almost a haunted look.

"It's time to leave. The rest we'll discuss later." Derek said.

"Yes, but all the same…the boar..." Scott began again.

"My boar! My business!" The Alpha snapped in warning. "I'm the leader and do not have anyone to share the booty! I do not need a pair! I do not need to report to anyone! And now… get in the car!"

"Uh, okay. I'll go with you, Stiles." Scott climbed into the passenger seat. "You all right?"

"In full!" Stiles grimly watched in the rearview mirror, the other werewolves get in Derek's car. "That idiot just irritates me!" And many boast of epic pathos, as if he damned Alexander the Great! "I'm the leader!" Oooo...I Poimena all!

"Derek? Yes, let it go! I thought he was angry just for the opposite reason." Yawned Scott. "He said he does not have a pair. He did not get the night of what turns out to seek a werewolf."

"Ha! And what did he get? The power of love?"

"Just force." Scott said Seriously. "It felt…Well, I mean, when I was with Alison today...I don't know, not like a normal state. Well there was the excitement, the passion and all that...but as a powerful charging, as pure energy."

"Dude, you drive some romantic garbage."

"Oh, shut up! Let's go already."

Stiles turned the car around and drove back to the city. Derek moved after a moment. He only just looked in the mirror: the bushes near where he parked his car last night was thick and strong. Sufficiently thick and tall enough to safely cover the carcass of a rather large boar. Derek was sure no one noticed.

~! #$%!~

Stiles slept the whole day after the full moon. In the evening he called Scott and he complained that Alison has a problem with her father, he does not let her out of the house and they cannot see each other.

"Father on duty. Maybe drink a beer and see the horrors of my house?" Stiles is Quick to respond. Recently, he lacked communication with Scott alone.

"Excellent!" Scott, it seems, wanted just that and waited. "I'll buy the beer and go to the rolling di-vi-du."

"Just check that the film does not have werewolves!"

"Then it is and people, and it's xenophobia to me!" Scott snorted.

"Take a zombie or vampire! Or aliens!"

"I'll take a melodrama about the love of two parrots that thou perenervnichal."

"You idiot!"

"Whatever you say, Princess! See you! Smack-Smack!"

Scott passed out laughing. Stiles was almost happy. He knew that Scott had the keys, so he quietly went to the shower without fear of missing a call at the door. But as soon as he came out of the bathroom, pulling on jeans over his wet body, the call is still heard.

"Scott! Not Tupi - the door is open! I'll be right down."

Stiles was hot, and he decided not to wear a T-shirt.

"You quickly. I hope it's not because I forgot to buy a wee...in..." Stiles stood on the second step.

In the center of the living room was a-fucking-Derek Hale and silently burned through his trademark demonic look. Stiles immediately regretted not wearing a T-shirt, but he wished he regretted it - what the hell! - He's the guy; he is in his house, he was certain to be embarrassed.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Stiles' voice sounded annoyed, but they both knew that the werewolf feel his excitement.

"I came to talk." Derek said softly, with a strange tone, without the usual sullen aggression.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I called."

"I mean by phone, blockhead!" Stiles relaxed a little and passed by Derek into the kitchen. "Want beer?"

"No...Thank you." Stiles made vague worries turn. Sharp eyes piercing brown eyes, greedy guy slipped through the body from top to bottom, as if assessing the...what? His fatness? Stiles felt sick at the thought of the possible carnivorous desires of the werewolf. He saw his father's shirt on the back of the chair and hastily put it on, zapahnuvshis not to spend time on the button.

"Well, then...what?" The silence became awkward. The whole situation is getting very, very dumb. Derek did not move, but did not seem as calm as usual. It is clearly something oppressive. He looked exhausted and confused. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The boar...last night..." Derek began awkwardly.

"Boar? And what have I go to do with it?"

"You saw him?"

"Well, yes. You perfectly hunted it and brought the poor pig to deal with it calmly beside the car."

"Stiles...This production was intended as a gift. For my...to whom I would offer to be my...um...my pair."

"Yes? Well, so what's the problem? Have you not met anyone suitable and ate it all himself?" Stiles laughed nervously. Derek sighed loudly and looked away. "Do not worry, friend! The fact that you brought this boar to the car, I could only see and I will not tell anyone! And then, you said it, you're an alpha, special and all that; you do not have to explain to anyone not necessarily."

The werewolf began to approach, not looking at Stiles. His voice was quiet and tense.

"I lied then. When I said that I do not know what each of the werewolves, who are a bunch, to end the full moon. It's just...you're still young. And I do not know how to handle all this talk. Well, I was hoping that when the moon is full we will pack all happen by itself, and everyone will understand that he needs. And...no explanation needed."

Derek stopped a few steps from the Stiles and looked up at him with a questioning look. A Look of hidden meaning. Resulting in confusion. Now Stiles looked away and coughed, hoping that it would distract attention from his burning ears.

"Hmm... Well, is it all happened, right? I mean…I congratulate you, Captain Secret! Mission accomplished! All type all understands, and if something is misunderstood, I do not really understand why you say it all to me. Instead of Scott and others. Scott, by the way, now comes..." Stiles grabbed the last thought on how to save an awkward conversation, but Derek looked at him with no relief, and with annoyance. Once again, he took a deep breath.

"Stiles. All understand, yes. But I realized something. More precisely my inner beast, when he was free of the human character, habits and prejudices. The werewolf changes when it becomes part of the pack. He now has one more...instinct...which is more important than the others. That makes you who you should be and gives us strength to stand up to the entire world, to protect his flock, his family..."

"Uh, wait a minute! Instinct about what you tell me to rub? I'm not ready to discuss with you the erotic fantasies of werewolves, if you are about to! Talk about it with Scott. Or with Jackson! Or..."

The next moment, Stiles was attested to clawed feet and shaky breath. Stiles preferred it best to stand still and try to not even blink, not to anger the aggressive animal whose raspy breathing came close to his face. Derek strongly inhaled, clearly making an effort, put the claws away and returned to his human eye color. But he continued to hold fast to Stiles. Fast and very close.

"Stop all the talk about Scott! He depicts a clown! You specifically change the conclusion? I'm trying to explain what happened last night. Passed between us, the devil!"

Derek released Stiles and abruptly turned his back. Stiles thought he resembled Troubled puddle. He felt confused and perplexed. And he felt anger towards Derek. It scared but aroused curiosity. So the alpha male has ever seen.

"Derek." Stiles Carefully called, frantically trying to figure out what to say next (oh-oh-oh, well, where is that Scott?!). "Hey, don't be mad, okay? Just tell me what's wrong."

Derek paused, as if to collect his thoughts. And then turned to Stiles and looked him straight in the eye.

"The fact that I knew…I could have a pair in our pack. I met such a person. It found my inner wolf. Found unmistakable. Focusing not on human illusions or ideas about what should be the second half, and the call of his own blood, the pure desire of the soul. I found my pair, Stiles. And I brought a gift of their prey."

"Yes? Congratulations, of course. But then I do not understand why you say the rest of the morning, you do not have a pair? And made it clear that the boar was shared with no one?"

"Because you do not open the door."

~! #$%!~

Dumb delayed. Dotted thread of understanding in Stiles' mind gradually turned into a double solid. The speed of thought is also growing, and along with it…panic and he choked.

'We have to run.' Stiles offered himself, but then changed his mind. He cannot run away from... 'I must say something. Try to swing before the arrival of Scott! Exactly! Well, what are you staring at, terrible face? What are you thinking at all?'

Derek worried the same thing: what is Stiles thinking about? He was frightened, his heart rate is speeded, and his breathing is off. This is normal, Derek expected it. But the fact that Stiles stood as meerkats in the film to "Animal planet", they looked at last Saturday, and do not "die" is longer than a minute. And this is normal? Derek decided to be cautious. Stiles needs to understand that he is not being threatened. On the contrary, he is offering protection and care. And maybe something else...more...if a person will..."

'To tell him something. Something neutral. Soothing. Peaceful. Something calm. Yes, calm.' Stiles has been building up.

Derek tried to stand, without changing his position. The leather jacket was hot, but he did not take it off. Yet. He slowly moved his weight from one foot to the other while moving his neck.

"Stiles..."

"Do not you whore! Mutant fucking pervert! Do not come!" A guy like boiling water pored over. He flew to the wall, and then rushed to the kitchen, ran to the table. Only frozen next to the kitchen knives and clinging to the tabletop, analytically evaluated the act. 'Fuck! I'm dead! Who will throw! Rush! Now!' As the discharge of catastrophic assumptions Stiles increasingly opened his eyes fixed on Derek who stood in disbelief. From the side it might seem that Stiles is having an asthma attack and he begs Derek to look for him.

But Derek knew that Stiles is looking for help at the table and kitchen knives. Help to protect against Derek. The Alpha took a deep breath, exhaled, and listened to their feelings. Irritation, confusion, frustration and some more painful aching feeling, perhaps slightly below to despair. Him not. His perfect couple, perfect for all the prompt instincts and feelings, it rejects. Stiles called him a "mutant" forbidden to approach. Stiles looks at him with hostility, and frightened...with disgust? Derek could not now catch the nuances. Stiles' categorical response was felt as a loss, as a wound, as weakness. The werewolf looked around, took a few steps toward the couch, found that he can no longer sees Stiles in the kitchen because of the wall. He stood bewildered for a few seconds, and then slowly and hesitantly sat down on the sofa. All of the last few days of fatigue came over Derek with unexpected weight. He remembered that he has not slept for two days and all the while barely ate. At first he was nervous because of the upcoming full moon, then because of the pack, then…because of Stiles. Choosing his inner alpha pair that night, too, was for Derek far from an easy opening. Derek, the man never liked men. He was never interested in teenagers either. Until that night he thought noisy cheerfulness best friend Scott, and all that is associated with it, just annoyed Derek…nothing more. Stiles' voice (too loud!), Stiles' smell(like candy), Stiles laughter(not relevant, just as his silly jokes.) How suddenly things could change so drastically. Now, sitting in the living room, about the same distance from Stiles, like last night (when the alpha came with the production of the Jeep), Derek with a fatal clarity understood…he had never found himself in a hopeless trap. Western, which will continue to keep it in captivity no matter where he ran. Derek wearily leaned his head back against the couch, and as if submitting to fate, closed his eyes.

Stiles barely kept his lightweight blow when Derek turned around and walked away. But when he heard the sound of a door opening, Stiles realized that this is obviously a trap. That conceived this werewolf? Stiles wants to steal from the kitchen? To…what? Wishing to gain time and to think, Stiles began buttoning his father's shirt. It was huge what with the Sheriff higher and more muscular. And wider. As Derek. Stiles mentally wished immediate shutdown of that part of his intellect, which was responsible for the comparison and association. Derek was still here, lurking somewhere inside the house.

"Hmm...Derek! What are you doing?" His voice vibrated slightly in fear, but Stiles did not care. For a few seconds no one answered.

"Nothing." Said a Quiet and sad voice.

Stiles again rallied. Talk without seeing each other, through the wall, it was more than enough. But in personal staylzovom rating 'Things that surprised me today' such a small oddity even among the three leaders. The really strange look the other three things:

1. Derek (no comment!)  
2. Scott (from their phone conversation over an hour…where the hell did he run to?)  
3. Sam Stiles. Together with the well-founded indignation, fear and anger that caused him this whole situation with Derek, Stiles felt something else, very strange. Strange question (and if it is dangerous for visitors coming into the werewolf himself Stiles malyuet it yourself? ), And even more strange feeling, mixed with guilt for some reason (Derek looks somehow killed, not too rough Stiles was with him?). The guy stood and shook his head. 'No! This is absurd! Why, because brazen revelations werewolf-pervert does Stiles feel a sense of guilt?' 'Oh, just because I'm a good person!' Stiles Resolved to himself 'But you cannot let every genetically modified familiar to use it!'.

"So. Okay. Listen...Derek, are you listening?"

"I hear you."

"Come on, finish it all right? All this garbage strange...you can just say what you want from me? It is unlikely that I can help with anything, if you have problems. So…what? What do you want from me?" By the end of the speech Stiles' voice openly testified again his growing hysteria.

"Nothing." The Dull and silent response, Derek sounded a sharp contrast. "I just want you to understand. To try to look at me differently…on the other hand. I will not do anything to you."

Stiles took a deep breath, to roar out into the living room all he thinks about the existential needs of the wolf soul and other irrational manifestations of personality werewolf, but he was stopped by the sound of the door hitting the wall as it was flung open. Forgetting about their problems, Stiles quickly ran around the desk and ran out into the living room. He had rushed to meet Derek and found Scott and Jackson, leading an injured Isaac by the hand.

~! #$%!~

Isaac was half reincarnated, one man's hand, the other with claws, fangs in his mouth, but the frightened human eyes with pain and anguish, Looked straight at Derek. On the shoulder and chest was a cut cheek the young werewolf quickly dripped blood.

"What happened?" Derek asked sharply, picking up the wounded and instantly reincarnating.

No, not a werewolf, but the pack leader, the defender of the family, the alpha. Stiles even showed that he, like a werewolf, he felt the waves coming from Derek's force. Stiles blinked, recovered and ran to help the rest of them Isaac lay on the sofa.

"I was coming here when I was called by Jackson and said that Isaac was gone. I mean called, shouted something about your house, and then screamed and the phone went offline!" Scott Excitedly reported to Derek, still in alpha quickly but carefully freed Isaac from clothing, soft gestures encouraging to hide claws, fangs removed. "We decided to check saw several hunters, they dragged Isaac, but it turned out, they saved him."

"It appears this is already happened after one of them tried to kill me!" Hysterically interrupted Jackson "Damn ugly! And Isaac…jerk! The hell do was meddle?"

"Shut up!" Derek snapped. "First, you need to help him."

Isaac was rather tattered: laceration of the clavicle to the last rib, scratches on the face and neck, bitten thigh, inside-unnatural wrist. Derek gently took his hand and with a subtly sharp movement quickly rights the dislocation. Isaac howled in pain, but after calming quiet persuasion the Alpha continued with only a barely audible whine.

"I will try to heal the wounds of my energy as alpha." informed Derek, and turning to those standing behind him, said, "but, just in case, mix the peroxide and bandages."

"Derek…" whispered a bloody Isaac, his lips quivering. "Nothing...I believe you put up with…"

"Damn, what kind of romance?" Jackson has not made a nervous tension. "Maybe once peroxide and bandages?"

Derek roared reincarnating. Jackson, for the second night, shamefully fled from alpha into the kitchen. Scott sat at the head with Isaac, clutching his torn shirt sleeve to his torn cheek. Stiles stood in the legs, not knowing how to help or what to do with his hands. Derek became a werewolf, now he seemed to Stiles still awesome than before. Stiles could not tear his eyes away from the frozen huge claws, sharp fangs and glowing like a poisonous radiation, red eyes. He really was a monster. But now, however, arose not only fear. Derek sat on the floor in front of the sofa and a questioning ryknuv, looked into the eyes of Isaac, he could hardly nod. And then the elder werewolf leaned most serious wound…the one on Isaac's chest…and sniffed...slowly encircling his tongue around the rough edges. Stiles again reminded victim asthmatic attack with bulging eyes and shallow breathing, and Scott did not seem surprised with the "methods" of treatment, enthusiastically whispered…

"It works, it works! The blood stopped."

Even after half a minute of slow licks on his chest Isaac healed quickly, blanching scar. Derek did the same with the teenager's neck and moved to his cheek. Scott moved, Isaac turned his head and his eyes met with alpha.

"Thank you, Derek...I...thank you..." Isaac stared at Derek's sharp look. Clouded and long look.

Not taking his eyes away, the alpha slowly bent down until his breathing is hovering over Isaac's face. Stiles completely shocked watched Derek language carefully and gently (gently?) touched the edge of the deep scratches going down almost to the corner of the lips (lip?) on Isaac's face.

Isaac groaned softly and closed his eyes. Stiles could no longer look at it.

Feeling both anger and shame, Stiles walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from a surly Jackson.

"I have not found the peroxide and bandages." Jackson said Defiantly.

"They do not need them." Quickly responded Stiles.

In the next half hour Stiles learned the details of what happened to Jackson. Isaac for some horseradish reason went to Derek (apparently, just when he decided to visit Stiles). Coming to the home of the alpha, Isaac noticed the shadows of strangers, to circumvent a dilapidated house. Deciding that they were hunters, Isaac began to call Derek, to warn him. But Derek did not respond, and spread to the fanged strangers and relatives rushed to the screaming teenager. Isaac had just dialed the phone number of Jackson. He was then thrown to the ground. For luck Isaac, the werewolves, have already managed to track down the people of Alison's father. They came to the cries and sounds of fighting, killed a werewolf, scared away the others and pulled out of the chest of Isaac a stuck claw of another beast. A few minutes to meet them with the intention "to beat their" rushed to Scott and Jackson. When the misunderstanding was replaced by recognition, Isaac passed from hand to hand. End of story.

While, no. Stiles put the kettle on and started looking for tea leaves. The end of history will come when Derek licked Isaac. Lick it all. God! The box fell from his hand, and tea bags scattered. In Isaac remained a sore on his hip. That is why, perhaps, for so long, they are trying to take off his jeans. When withdraw, there is fast. Derek just bended over and touched the scarred flesh...Fuck! Boiling water poured by circles and burnt Stiles' hand. Excellent! He furiously ran it under cold water. Although, what the fuck? Why doesn't he just don't go too Derek, Dr. Dolittle with outstretched hand and ask…

"Can I, too?" Insinuating a deep voice behind him and again Stiles turned into meerkats during an emergency.

"W-what?" He turned to the guy and glanced warily at the werewolf and immediately felt ashamed to see a questioning look in those tired sad gray-green eyes.

"Can I also have some tea?"

~! #$%!~

"Scott, hey, look! That hyena albino like your alpha! Maybe change Derek into it? And that - like! Although...in this sense, any guinea pig with red eyes fits, right? It would be great! the pig could live with me - well, up to the full moon. Scott? Speed-of-the-t! You fucking went back to sleep?"

"Hmmm...I'm sorry." Scott smiled sleepy, blissfully stretching "What "Sex game animals" has already begun?"

"Yeah, sex games have long begun in all but ciliates, sloths and you! Alison's already old, having married three times to visit…"

"And now you die young! Rrrrr!" Scott laughed and wriggled out from under the rug and jumped on top of Stiles. Stiles stilled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Scott rose slightly above the other, loosening his grip on his shoulders.

"Distraction! Humanity against monsters! In the battle!" Stiles yelled, knocking Scott on his back and throwing a blanket over his head.

Derek and the others left at midnight, when Isaac was more or less fully grown. It was decided that Scott asks Alison to find out more about the werewolf hunters, aliens, Jackson warns Lydia and Erica about the danger and looks after them, and Isaac will live with Derek until surviving the werewolf attack restores power, but also because he does not have a pair, he is fed by the energy of alpha.

"An alpha can also get energy from his pack of werewolves?" Stiles asked in his pointed idle tone, seemingly as an afterthought. Did not even look away from the TV screen where a cartoon mouse, slyly risking pulling the cat's whiskers.

"An alpha can get energy from fresh meat talkative students." Derek chuckled darkly, and is not looking at Stiles. "Isaac, let's go!"

Stiles suggested Scott sleep with him, and before going to bed to see "Sex games animals" on 'Animal Planet' ("Once, too, you're a werewolf, a snail, did not have time to drop in rental discs before rush to save their four-legged friends!"). Scott agreed, though, and after a wrapped skirt staylzovoy shirts on staylzovu own head - for "snail" and "four-legged friends." But now the program is almost over. Stiles' father long ago returned home and went to bed, scolded the guys on the go for the mess in the living room and "nest" on the couch, where Stiles and Scott intended to spend the night. Scott obviously going to cut down. But Stiles was still too overexcited to sleep. He was not allowed to have obsessive thoughts and uncertainties. He felt the urgent need to find an answer, at least some of them.

"Scott? Well, Scott! Wake up!"

"A? What? Enough already, let me sleep."

"Behold, I do not understand, what about the new werewolf instincts that have become a pack?"

"You're about the desire to bite you if you do not lag behind?" Ingenuously said Scott.

"It's about hormone therapy with target toning."

"...?"

"Well, I'm talking about how you recharge from Alison…"

"Stiles, if you count on the details..." Choking quickly awakened Scott.

"No! No, not at all." Waved Stiles. "I am only interested in abstract theory! No specifics! No! If we try to clarify by way of example, I'll Vrezh you!"

"So did you...for what purpose are you interested?" Scott Continued bluntly.

"On the cognitive, damn! Word of the young naturalist!" Stiles played eyebrows conspiratorially. "Just tell me about all these troubles with a pair of werewolf mating season and features a choice."

"Pick what?" Scott did not understand.

"Condoms for mutants!" Stiles took a deep breath, rubbed his hands, put one leg under him, and only then looked at rzhuschego other. "Scott, tell me exactly how the werewolf looks for a couple, does it really need it, and what do I need to - in short, how does it work?"

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Oh! I got it!" On Scott's face reflected all revolutionary his discovery. "Do you want to understand how it works to help Derek and Isaac? Find someone who can be their pair? Do you understand what a flock without failing, yes?"

Stiles' mouth hung twisted. Said "uh." Took a deep breath and then jabbed his index finger to Scott's shoulder.

"Bingo! I mean…oh, horror! You opened my great mission in the world!" Stiles grimaced and started as usual, but quickly added, "Just do not tell anyone yet! Okay?"

"Well, actually, I do not think that the idea is viable at all." Shrugged Scott. "Shapeshifters do not choose a pair. It just may feel that it is…the same people. Or the same "no man", probably." Scott added with a chuckle, thinking about Jackson and Lydia, "Well, what about...uh..."tone." It is - yes."

"What is - yes!"

"Yes…it is necessary. In the first full moon all members of the pack, like...I don't know, pass the rite of initiation. We recognized the alpha, then - his pair. And when the pair acknowledge us in return. Well, when Alison came down to me from the tree, I like...grew. Felt like a big, strong, invulnerable…"

"Yes, King Kong, I saw you drive off with Alison at the ready in search of a skyscraper." Interrupted Stiles. "But…so what? That's it? Monster princess said "yes" and happy ending? So you're all on adrenaline, growl the whole district, and then sleep, curled up at her feet, and in the morning come back in a good mood?"

"It's not in the mood! And it's not the adrenaline! You're an idiot, Stiles." Scott was angry with another friend, because they distracted him, prevented formulating already bad words reflecting his feelings. "This is more like a magic elixir...Gummi Bears! It feels..."

Stiles collapsed face first in a blanket in a spasmodic fit of desperate laughter. Sometime later, still panting, he raised to an angry Scott's funny watery eyes.

"Sabretooth Gummy Bears? Are you serious, dude? It is the fire!" Ingeniously, the nightmare of the kindergarten - spluttering chuckle. An attempt to catch his breath. Rise. Stiles again sat in front of Scott. "Well, well...ahem…Damn! And...what's the secret...oh-oh-my-ha-ha! Magic elixir bears?"

"In fact, you stupid clown that if today in place of Isaac was me, I would not have got into a fight!" Scott Retorted having lost patience. "Because the night Alison made me stronger. Her every touch, every kiss, just its proximity..."

"Okay, I get it!" Stiles instantly sobered. "In short, Isaac urgently needs girlfriend battery. But Derek because without that cost, right?"

Scott's blank look.

"I say, not necessarily because of Derek? Hell, with him after all and so will be all right? He's the alpha, he-himself a battery? Heal-all heal, protect, and beat, right?" A weak smile.

"No. No, Stiles, I do not think so." Scott obviously "loaded" in this topic. "He's the alpha, and if he is strong, strong pack. And if weak - we are all in danger. I hope he's just hiding, that he has a pair. Or, I hope that he is actively looking for her. Because today he seemed unimportant. I immediately noticed when we came to you. And, by the way, what did Derek want with you?"

"Uh...I did not want to tell you...But he came to offer me your place in the pack and write you off!" Stiles Quickly ducked before getting a bag to his head.

~! #$%!~

Stiles has not ceased to amaze the predictable bondage of his adult life. Friday evening he was driving, going wherever he did not want to go. Another 20 minutes and the bend and sees Derek's ruined house. Scott sat next to him and talked all about that, what Stiles would like to say. Alison for 2 days could not see him, and Scott feels that the hour he is getting weaker, perhaps, is rapidly turning into a werewolf-chihuahua. Stiles knew that the evening will be in the company of people from whom now he would like to be away from. But he continued to be obedient to the other monsters. And did not resist his sting on the joy of free choice of destiny.

Scott talked incessantly, and Stiles was more immersed in thoughts of Hamlet's question of sorrowful existence. Depression was more dangerous for Stiles then some bronchitis - it hit his brain, his nervous system, his fine mental organization. And who, I ask, is to blame? Who?

That's right, dear diary! Blame dubious types of animal appearances! Derek-go-have-you-forest-Hale. "Every touch, every kiss, just the closeness" of the pair Scott said a few days ago. "Returns werewolf strength and increase it." Stiles thought much about it. (Conducted mental conversations with myself.) Drived and brushed aside arguments. Built and destroyed hypothesis. In short, the "Dialogues" of Plato - the rest! As a result, the animal struggle for survival intelligent managed to survive, to go now in a jeep along with Stiles, only one idea of rationalization.

It was his creator and bearers need to discuss with the object in need of "touch", "kiss" and "close." So, on the one hand, the idea of any meaningful communication was with a man for Stiles was...hell, just sickening! Even thinking about it was unbearably embarrassing. But! On the other hand, if excluded from the makkolovskogo recipe "energy for working" as an element of "kisses"? Maybe, if ill-fated alpha-loser (could not pay for itself harem girls, supermodels?), So it is necessary for Stiles...maybe the good-Samaritan teenager will be enough to come close to him (in the proximity of a single room!) And more for example, sometimes (not often!) touch werewolf...Well, there, behind the ear scratching at the full moon? Only - important - not in sight! That no one knows! You do not betray dear diary?

"Stiles, uh, hey! 'Papa Dragon' causes 'Mudskippers'! Welcome reception!" Scott waved before Stiles eyes with his hand.

"Fuck off! You distract the driver!" Stiles snapped while trying to figure out if he did not pass a turn and where to turn off now to go to the road, after which…"

"Is it true? But what's so distracted by our driver-assassin just a few minutes ago, when it turned into mindless zombies at the wheel? Just do not let the saliva…" whined the carefree boy.

"I mentally ticked to buy bread and sausages!" Not trying to be witty, Stiles muttered, "And, yes, I was going to let the saliva! Because I want to have! And you did not even give me a bite, because your precious "daddy-dragon" with red eyes again called his "Mudskippers." Why do we, as a freaking Chip and Dale, should always be in a hurry to all the rescue! And mind you: Dale - I!"

"Nah, Dale – I." Amused Scott, "and it is only in this cartoon. In the other we, Batman and Robin. And in one more, Winnie the Pooh and Piglet! Pfft!"

"Sorry, but Winnie the Pooh and Piglet, it's you and your new best friend."

"What other new friend?" A Surprised Scott asked.

"That you will find yourself, as I will send you the dick!" Cut Stiles.

The car jolted to a hummock, and in turn struck a house. Beside him a small crowd of people and a few cars.

"Finally!" Proclaimed Stiles, parking further away. "The peasants came to punish the monster!"

"I do not like..." Scott frowned.

Porch revealed: as always spectacular in its original bitterness derek, flaunt authority and vintage hunting crossbow Alison's father, curled lip to size bullets mother, Alison herself, tragically covering her head in a hooded sports jacket, a few more people from the local hunters Argent and all local werewolves, except approaching Scott - by Derek.

"Do not test my nerves, Hale! They are not the same as before!" Chris Argent hissed menacingly.

"Yes, you yourself, as I can see, is not what Van Helsing!" Derek retorted.

His throat was immediately put against an arrowhead. Derek did not move. Stiles startled and frightened swallowed him. Others currently tense and frozen, ready to pounce.

"I did you a favor, no, Hale!" Argent spoke softly, but truly stunning, "First of all, you're still alive. I let you be the alpha and helped create a school, found her. I said to his flock, his people, do not touch you and your puppy while you are not bothering anyone. And while you frolic in the moonlight with its plush baby animals, we continue to protect this city, everyone who lives in it, including you." The truth, Isaac? "Of your kind!"

"Very pathetic, sir. Ready to vote for you in the next election!" Derek said with his head held high, because he continued to balk throat stinging crossbow. "But I still refuse to take your check like crazy, was released from the hospital!"

"Oh, you're not crazy, Hale! You are much worse! You, a dangerous virus incurable disease, which is free to walk through our territory!" Mrs. Argent made her diplomatic contribution.

"In your area?" Derek growled, "That you are now free to walk in my backyard!"

"Problems? Do you want to talk about them with my Wolfsbane rifle bullets?" Not good smiled Mr. Argent. "Very bad," thought Stiles. And for some reason, came forward.

"Uh, I'm sorry…sorry to interrupt you when you're here with a guns face off." face froze into Stiles' nervous smile. Derek turned his head, and the crossbow arrow grazed his neck. They only met eyes for a second, but Stiles thought he had read in the expressive look werewolf all he thinks about interference teenager in "adult conversation" about staylzovom sense of humor and style of communication. But there was still something in this view. Something calling and uncertain time. Something intimate, but eloquent. Very similar to the joy of meeting. This improved Stiles' mood and even added courage. (Who knows, maybe the werewolf izvraschennichesky choice works both ways - and the "steam", even if the non-voluntary (!), Is also capable of receiving power bonuses?). Now we have to just figure out what to say to the Argent's, somehow set things right, and then resolve the issue with Derek. Yes, that's right, decide how to present Dale, not any there, Piglet!

~! #$%!~

Argent, as it turned out, came from the oral interest. Offered to turn swords into plowshares. Hale, however, questionable tactics biblical Messiah appreciated and immediately put forward a note of protest - a quick movement picked up a rock and deftly threw the "weapon of the proletariat" in the driver's car window of Chris Argent. The ringing of broken glass sounded like a gong in the ring.

"Oh, you bitch!" Startled-Argent was terrible.

"Chris, not with Alison!" Pulled down by mother-Argent.

"Male defective!" Running recovered hunter.

"I am the alpha male" said Hale, typing sms order Scott "urgently to come" "and, before you start negotiations prefer to give old debts. Writing a business card service center, where I inserted a new window?'

Derek smiled more radiant than a shark diver. That's when Argent took the crossbow.

Negotiations continued on a new level.

"I know that Alison has agreed to become a pair for McCall." Chris Argent clearly repeating this phrase to himself any time and any day, so now he almost managed to say it straight, without hysterical overtones.

"Congratulations." Derek played indifference on the first take.

"I want to know who else has agreed."

"Become a pair for McCall?" Derek chuckled.

"I cannot understand you…alpha or clown?" Argent began to start.

"I do not know…you wrote a will?" Politely asked Derek.

"J. intention. News. Accounting. J. Control. All. Who. You. And yours. Puppies. Communicate. Me. Needed. Names. Your. Pairs." What a born teacher lucidly explained Chris Argent.

"And I need a new coffee maker." Asset shared problem Derek Hale.

"You'll need a new head, if we continue in the same spirit."

"I would be arranged for yours." Alpha licked his lips.

The next half hour - before the arrival of Scott and Stiles - Summit Argent and werewolves developed the classic scenario of the Palestinian-Israeli dialogue. So when Stiles stepped in it was as an international mediator, took it all in relief, and went to "break", for which Hale had to consult with his flock, and Argent shake debris out of the car window and instruct the other hunters on strategy.

Scott, Jackson and Lydia vying to persuade Derek pass Argent turnout and passwords. I mean, the names and addresses. Erica's mind. Isaac perminalsya his feet next to Derek. Derek's sullen silence.

"All right, David. If you ask me, I am also not sure that you necessarily today to fight Goliath." Catch blank stares, Stiles rolled his eyes and said, "I say that I agree with Scott and…"

"Who would have thought?" Eric cried, "And you would not go with their opinion, the fifth column?

"Take it easy!" Scott warned.

"Fuck you!" Eric lifted her middle finger.

"Shut it!" Snapped Derek. "I have to think about it."

Hale turned and walked toward the house. Scott and Erica's duration quarrel. Lydia inspired something in Jackson and Isaac. Stiles looked around and made sure that his persona nobody was interested in, went to the door of the house, which Derek had just entered. In housing as Alpha was always twilight, the sun of the gaps in the walls of the spinning dust. Alpha showed himself on the couch in the "living room" on the first floor. Derek sat with his hands on his knees, his head bowed and looking off into the corner. Pose expressed fatigue. When Stiles entered the doorway, where there once was a door, Derek turned.

"Stiles."

"Yes! It's me. Well, you yourself have already smelled. Okay..." Awkward giggling not helping defuse the situation. Stiles clasped his hands in the castle, mind's eye, so that he takes control of his will, and stepped closer. "Listen, I would like to discuss with you. Then, about which we have spoken...well, the last time..."

Derek posture has not changed, but the black t-shirt is tight on the shoulders, fingers interlaced and stronger going into the skin. Derek's nervousness Stiles understood, and awareness of this for a moment did it "Voltron - Master of the Universe." or "Defender of the Universe"? Stiles did not remember. Derek waited. Stiles shook himself and continued.

"Well...I invented something. You'll like it, maybe..."

Derek spun around and glared at Stiles' look. Order immediately paralyzed. Voltron he no longer was. The idea to meet a werewolf and his perverted desires no longer seemed a nice gesture of the young hero. Stiles saw the pupils of the alpha slowly widened and narrowed again as he takes a deep breath, as if to smell 'lying Stiles, wagging or serious. All very, very seriously' Stiles belatedly realized. Now he could easily one careless word sacrifice himself. Dragon. How stupid, my God! What he did here was secured? Why...so stop! He wanted to help Scott to be safe, in a strong pack. And viper grappling too wanted to help. Anyway, before I wanted. When he remembered what the sick and his eyes were sad time in the kitchen. 'Think about what was in the kitchen' Stiles told himself. Then in the kitchen Derek asked for tea. Stiles, seems to depend on for a while - as always, haha. For this for a while Derek had noticed that the guy has his hand under running water. "What happened?" Derek anxiously asked, pointing to the hand. "Nothing. Burned. Nothing " Stiles answered quickly. "Help you?" Offered the werewolf. "No way." And that's when there was a virgin birth and noble motivation, which eventually led to the house today. Because after that, "No way!" Which was made too soon, too fast (and what could be frank, rather shrilly), Derek closed his eyes. Raised his hand. Weary had him in the face. Turned around and went, stopping only at the door. For a few seconds. Then, without turning, said quietly, "Stiles, forget everything I said. Nothing should be...", "What about the tea?" Stiles cried helplessly when Derek was leaving the kitchen. "And the tea is not necessary." That's it. Now…standing in front of Derek…and he watches and waits.

"I invented something." 'Well, the jammed plate, just repeat this, and all by itself somehow razrulitsya' Stiles mentally scolded himself, but said nothing.

"I'll take you a couple? Do you agree?'

Damn straightforward! And what is the obvious hope in his voice? Stiles, you hit.

"I? No! I mean...yeah. But…not all of it!"

Derek frowned. He was confused. He was overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. What, for the love of aconite in the world, is Stiles trying to say? The Alpha, these days, came to terms with his failure, his anguish and his loneliness. And, devil take him, he almost resigned! He forbade himself to hope, banned wait. Forced himself to think only of the pack. And it helped! But then again there's Stiles, interfering in their showdown with Argent, looking at Derek's direct gaze. Look, saying "I'm on your side", saying "trust me." And Derek should do that? Again trust desires? Again, hope again and wait? How he must understand these "yes, but no", "yes, but not quite"? Stupid, unnecessary teenage game! Stupid, stupid werewolf.

"Stiles, do not play with me!" Anger is a good disguise for a loss.

"No, no, I'm not playing! I do not play, right? Do not eat me! Uh...not a funny joke. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 'Damn, Stiles, just do not turn back to the jammed plate! You have to focus on!' Quick meditation gave the result. "I want to help. I thought a lot about it. And asked Scott..."

"Did you tell him?"

"What? No! Of course not! It was he who told me about him with Alison, and I just said. So...How do you feel?"

"In what way?"

"Well, Scott said that the forces of the werewolf in the pack gives a pair, pair it sort of...getting weaker? You feel a weakening?"

"Well, I think I have the strength to break through the wall. You. Need a demonstration?"

"I'll take the word! Well...umm...Do not be mad, okay? I want to help. If you truly believe that you need me...God, how stupid was made! I mean, if you want to...I do not know..."

"Stiles, I want you. I need you. I do not care how it sounds. And I'm tired. Just tell me - yes or no."

"You cannot say all that alright?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"No!"

"There is the answer."

The front door creaked.

"Hale! We are not finished!" Chris Argent's voice was sharp, but this time it did not sound too aggressive.

"So let's finish." Derek stood up and, without looking at Stiles, went to the door.

"We're not finished..." began Stiles.

"You changed your mind?" Derek's voice sounded from the hall already. Stiles heard footsteps. Creak of the front door.

"About a kiss? No! But I have an alternative suggestion? I can…"

Stiles heard cotton closed the door. The steps stopped.

'Cute, but what of that?! Lycanthrope-fucking pervert! Defiktivny freak! Take-all.' Stiles walked over to the couch and sat down on it, unconsciously echoing the position in which Derek was sitting when Stiles found him.

"Yes, you were given these kisses!" Stiles mumbled, lowering face in his hands.


End file.
